


lovely little lonely

by selvish (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mature in later chapters, Soulmate AU, bracelets fuck everything up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/selvish
Summary: “She passed away about 8 years ago. She gave me this bracelet right before she died and I thought it was girly so I ‘lost’ it. Basically I dropped it on the playground at school and hoped some chick would grab it.” [...]“D-did it look like that?” Keith asked, bewildered and eyes wide.“Yes,” Lance breathed, “Exactly like that.”In front of the two was a bracelet exactly like the one that Lance had described. It lay completely unharmed atop of one of the identically black rocks, as if it had been waiting for them on this planet so far from its home.





	1. black butterflies & déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> im back baybeeeeee! im icarush on tumblr and im a big gay for keith. ive been trying to write this for over a year now and i have two chapters down but updates will be sporadic.  
> this au is heavily inspired by a work by asymmetric on here! please check their fics out as they are way better than mine. it's also inspired by the album "lovely little lonely" by the maine and the songs on it coincide with the chapters as theyre named ^_^

It was a cold, some-kind-of-season day on a planet far too distant from Earth where Keith and Lance found themselves. The sky was a vibrant orange, and the ground was a hearty charcoal collection of smooth stones and ores. They had been walking for about an hour, kicking up the rocks and speaking in low voices in case there was something hiding behind the next boulder. The mission they had been given for this planet was unclear and very vague, and Keith had an idea that the whole point of it was just Shiro forcing the two boys together to try and get along.

Unfortunately, it was going quite well. Lance was a talker and Keith was an expert when it came to nodding enthusiastically and saying “yeah”. He had spent his whole life in this role and was a little unnerved in how he wasn’t just doing that, but also giving input of his own. He was starting to open up in ways he hadn’t aside from Shiro very recently.

The brand of “Lone Wolf” had been burned into his forehead as soon as he joined the Garrison, and was ultimately the reason he left. He wanted to be more than some lonely asshole that people could see through, but it was tougher than he anticipated. These skills that he had gained from being an outsider had stopped feeling normal and comfortable like they once had and began to feel more like a prison keeping him from ever being cured of that loneliness that plagued him in the middle of the night. 3am. Every night.

During his moping he had missed out on Lance’s last story, and his vacant stare and lack of nodding had alerted the tan boy of him not paying attention. He looked to him sharply and gasped slightly, an apology on his tongue before he was cut off.

“No worries, man.” Lance side almost bashfully, scratching his neck, “I had been going on for a while about really nothing. I don’t blame you for spacing out.” He laughed nervously and shook his head, darting his gaze around the barren wasteland before him.

“No, I’m sorry,” Keith responded instantly. “I should have been paying attention. Please keep going?”

The brunette levelled with Keith momentarily before inhaling and looking forward again. Neither of them seemed to notice that they had stopped walking, and he took a few steps forward until Keith began to follow him.

“I was talking about mi abuela. I miss her a lot more than I thought I guess.” He started again.

“Yeah” Keith said, but instead it came out as, “Why do you miss her?”

Lance was taken aback slightly by the perceived interest, and smiled sadly at the other boy.

“She passed away about 8 years ago. She gave me this bracelet right before she died and I thought it was girly so I ‘lost’ it. Basically I dropped it on the playground at school and hoped some chick would grab it.”

“What did it look like?” Keith pressed, unsure why he was so interested in some relic of Lance’s past.

“It was a bunch of black wooden beads in the shape of butterflies. No matter how old she got she was always good with her hands and would carve them herself in this big armchair as she told stories. I really regret leaving it now…” He trailed off, squinting ahead of them. The two of them had been staring at their shoes as they walked, but when Keith looked up as well he noticed something sitting on top of a boulder directly in front of them.

“D-did it look like that?” Keith asked, bewildered and eyes wide.

“Yes,” Lance breathed, “Exactly like that.”

In front of the two was a bracelet exactly like the one that Lance had described. It lay completely unharmed atop of one of the identically black rocks, as if it had been waiting for them on this planet so far from its home.

“That’s impossible… How did it get here?” The brunette asked to no one in particular, picking it up and cradling it in his hands like it would turn to dust if he held it too tightly.

Keith swallowed and shook his head, unable to answer until he shakily responded,

“Are you going to take it?”

Lance nodded, then immediately shook his head with tears forming in his bright eyes.

“I can’t… I don’t deserve it, Keith, I’ve already abandoned it once I can’t be trusted with it again...“

Keith chewed on his lower lip, worrying it before sighing and holding out his hand.

“I’ll take it then. The fact that it’s here as to be some sign from the universe or something so we can’t just leave it.” He said, trying to seem aloof but secretly nervous. 

Lance’s features relaxes instantly and he smiled softly, “Thank you, Keith.”

He went to place the bracelet inside of Keith’s open palm, but once their hands connected a hot shock of heat shot from their fingertips down their spines. They jumped apart with the black haired boy clutching the bracelet with white knuckles, both of their chests heaving.

“What the hell was that?!” Keith asked, his eyes wide and staring at his hand in shock.

Lance regained his composure and laughed, shrugging his shoulders. Keith noticed that there were tears in his eyes.

“A sign from the universe or something.”


	2. i only wanna talk to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the castle was virtually unchanged since the encounter. Pidge was still annoying, Hunk was still annoying, and Lance was still annoying. Everything was exactly as it should be, which seemed very curious to Keith for some reason. He felt like there was something missing even though something had technically been gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad this is being well received! i hope everyones enjoying it :D and if you do please leave a comment and a kudos! i really appreciate it :3 <3

They returned from the planet they had explored empty handed aside from the bracelet. They kept that information from the rest of the team, however, since Lance seemed unwilling to talk about it any more. Not that Keith minded, Lance wasn’t really a deep emotion type of guy so it seemed. There was a piece of him, however, that Keith seemed to unlock on that day, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to see more.  
Life in the castle was virtually unchanged since the encounter. Pidge was still annoying, Hunk was still annoying, and Lance was still annoying. Everything was exactly as it should be, which seemed very curious to Keith for some reason. He felt like there was something missing even though something had technically been gained.  
He had spent up to an hour every night holding the bracelet in his closed fists sitting on his bed at night. He rolled it from hand to hand and rubbed the beads between his fingers idly. It was too bizarre that they had stumbled upon it. How was it even possible? Earth was lightyears and lightyears away, so there was no way for one tiny bracelet to travel that distance.  
Keith didn’t believe in any kind of higher power. He had been through too much to think it was part of someone’s bigger plan. This, though, this made him question that.  
One night, after mulling over the thought for a while, Keith decided to put the bracelet under his pillow for a night. It was always warm in his hands, and he assumed that if something truly magical was about it, then this could be the way to uncover it. He slipped the black butterflies over his wrist and tucked it underneath his pillow. He couldn’t feel the wood poking through the down of his pillow and fell asleep rather quickly.  
~  
It was dark and Keith was in bed. There was an arm wrapped around him and a familiar smell nestled in the sheets surrounding him. He stirred slightly as a piercing cry cut through the night like a knife. He wasn’t surprised, for some reason, and just groaned. He shoved his head further into the pillow.  
The person next to him let out a matching groan, and sat up to muss their hair.  
“I got her this time, babe.” Lance said calmly.  
Lance?  
Lance.  
Keith’s eyes opened in a flash and his body went rigid as the other man got out of bed and strode casually to the corner of their bedroom. Keith rose slower, taking in the pictures he could barely see in the dark on the wall.  
He watched with slight horror as Lance reached into… a crib? And pulled out a small bundle. The source of the wailing. He cradled it in his arms and swayed slightly, singing softly to it. Keith’s eyes stayed open and he slowly got up as well. He joined the brunette at the crib, and as he made eye contact with the child in Lance’s arms he felt a knot rise in his throat. Tears welled up in his eyes as he noticed what was essentially a tiny Lance.  
“She’s ours…” He whispered, holding a finger out so that the little girl could hold onto his finger. She squeezed it and her crying slowed back down to even breathing. He felt a real sob unfurl in his chest and he turned to Lance as it came out brokenly.  
Lance smiled warmly at him and held his free arm out to caress his cheek, nodding softly and giggling. The amount of love crushing through him felt like the same fire he felt when he first picked up the bracelet, and as his head dropped to Lance’s shoulder, he woke up with a start.  
~  
“FUCK!” He shouted into the night, his upper body flying up and his arms curling around his torso. Keith let out another choked sob as his thoughts slammed against each other inside his brain. He took more uneven breaths until he felt himself calm down, and his hands around his waist went up into his hair.  
He pulled at the strands slowly as he looked down at his tear stained blankets. He felt numb all of a sudden, and noticed that the bracelet had fallen off of his wrist in all of his thrashing. Keith turned and picked it up off the floor to feel it still warm. It sat harmlessly in his palm for a few moments before he calmly placed it on his nightstand, laid back down, and fell back asleep.


End file.
